Businesses often have the need to contact their customers by telephone. For example, banks and other financial institutions may need to contact a customer when an unexpected event has occurred, such as when a suspicious charge has been made to an account. Customers often provide a telephone number, such as a number to a mobile device, for a bank to call the customer, along with consent to use that number for specified reasons.
Problems may arise when a customer changes a phone number or perhaps inadvertently provides a wrong number when consenting to telephone calls. For example, the Telephone Consumer Protection Act (TCPA) and its implementing rules prohibit, among other things, the use of an automatic telephone dialing system to make a non-emergency call to mobile telephones without prior express consent of the mobile device user. If the user of the phone (such as a person who receives a number dialed by mistake) has not expressly consented to receiving a call at the mobile phone number, fines can be imposed on the entity making the call.